<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every mystery in connecticut by aubreyblitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472206">every mystery in connecticut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreyblitch/pseuds/aubreyblitch'>aubreyblitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreyblitch/pseuds/aubreyblitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little idea i had from the line from 4x11.<br/>“we are gonna solve every mystery in connecticut and we are gonna eat a lot of pizza.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every mystery in connecticut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones loved Sundays. It was a fact, plain and simple, and anyone who knew them knew this very quickly.</p><p>Some of their friends didn’t quite get why they holed up in their tiny apartment every time when the first day of the week arrived. Some had just learned to not ask questions and not try and break tradition. And most of them were more concerned about the word count of their most recent essay, since after all, homework at Yale was nothing short of a bitch.</p><p>But not Betty and Jughead. Instead, they forgot about the fact that they would have to cram the next day and barely see each other to stay ahead and on top of their classes, and decided to just enjoy the peaceful bliss of Sunday.</p><p>
  <em>•¥•</em>
</p><p>Betty groaned as she opened her eyes, grey, overcast light streaming into the kitchen. Or at least the tiny round table that had housed many three am study sessions with Chinese food. Considering both Betty and Jughead were as broke as could be, the tiny “borrowed” table with a broken leg would do.</p><p>Sighing, Betty rubbed her eyes and sat upright in her chair, before wincing as it made out a loud creak, hoping Jughead didn’t hear and wake up. It was much easier to find busted old furniture in the tiny apartment than new things. Hell, even the textbooks they had were old and ripped. Jughead had managed to find them on eBay for a much more affordable price than what the school would have made them pay.</p><p>Papers lay sprawled out across the table, ranging from Physics homework to Broadcast Journalism. Betty had fought so hard to get<em> in </em>to Yale that Jughead had voiced his concerns that she might kill herself trying to prove that she earned her place.</p><p>Most of the homework was filled in with messy handwriting and equations that were barely legible, but it would have to do. Nobody ever said cramming was fun.</p><p>Betty realized she still had an open container of pork fried rice sitting off to the side, and she grabbed it up, looking inside. She recoiled at the smell. Considering it already was leftovers from two nights before, it wasn’t surprising that it only took a couple of hours out of the fridge to spoil.</p><p>Scrunching her nose, Betty tossed it in the trash can that resided by the table, which was almost overflowing with fast food bags and containers, as well as an alarming amount of chopsticks and at least a dozen scrapped papers.</p><p>Betty sighed, before yawning as she checked the clock. Almost nine o’clock.</p><p>“Shit,” she exhaled. She had promised Jughead she’d be in bed no later than four. More than likely he had fallen asleep waiting on her. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe she could sneak in and pretend she had gone to bed not long after he drifted off.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Betty winced, rubbing her face, still in a haze before leaning back, chair still creaking, to see her sleepy-eyed boyfriend standing in the door frame to their bedroom. Which, of course, like the rest of their apartment, was cramped and barely fit their bed.</p><p>“Morning,” Betty said innocently, before slinking out of the chair and gasping lightly as she felt her joints pop. </p><p>“You look exhausted,” Jughead commented, running his fingers through his hair. “Thought you said you’d be in bed by four.”</p><p>Betty shrugged, her legs like jelly underneath her and she fought the urge not to lean against the couch so she wouldn’t fall. “Must’ve passed out before then.”</p><p>Jughead raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pursue the question that was easy to see by his expression.</p><p>“Did you get anything done?” he asked, making his way over to her.</p><p>“Yeah, actually,” Betty smiled subtly. “Finished my physics homework. Was working on my rough draft for my paper on dirty reporters.”</p><p>“Well,” Jughead murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her. “If it helps, I know a good thing or two about being dirty, and you’re a reporter.”</p><p>Betty pursed her lips to hide her smile and stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Oh yeah?” she asked, the sultry tone unmistakable in her voice. </p><p>“Yeah,” he nodded, licking his lips before brushing his against hers, their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>“Then why don’t you show me?”</p><p>He smirked, letting out a soft husky chuckle before he grabbed her and picked her up. She giggled before being cut off, Jughead pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>She smiled against his lips when they broke apart to catch their breath.</p><p>“Well, well, well, Mr. Jones,” she panted. “I think I deserve to be punished for taking that bribe.”</p><p>Jughead bit his lip.</p><p>“Oh, I agree completely, Ms. Cooper.”</p><p>
  <em>•¥•</em>
</p><p>Jughead let out a deep breath, sweat running down his forehead as he nuzzled into the back of Betty’s neck, running his fingertips against her waist. He could still feel her trembling and he smiled faintly, pressing a light kiss behind her ear. </p><p>She snuggled backwards into him, grabbing his hand that was on her waist and tugging it across so she could turn over on her bare back and let their hands rest on her stomach.</p><p>He propped himself up on one elbow, still tracing across her body. She shivered and he smiled, leaning down to plant a loving kiss on her lips.</p><p>“So,” she murmured. “Whatcha wanna do today?”</p><p>Jughead beamed as he looked down at Betty. “If I’m being honest, I’d love nothing more than to keep you here all day to myself.”</p><p>Betty ran her fingernails up his chest, biting her lip. “I never said sex was off the table.” </p><p>He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. They let themselves stay in the kiss for a moment, just enjoying their lips against each other before he eventually pulled back. He bit the inside of his cheek, playing with a lock of her hair and twisting it around his finger.</p><p>“How about we go get breakfast, then we can come back and watch tv, eat pizza, and let you take advantage of me a couple times?” he suggested.</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Betty grinned. “I’ll go clean up and then we can go.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, giving Betty a peck as she rolled over and off the bed, only letting go of Jughead’s hand when she stood up, grabbing a sweater and a pair of leggings before slipping out of the room and out of sight.</p><p>Jughead sighed, collapsing against the bed. The room was overrun with clothes that had been strewn about, and it was impossible to look anywhere other than the bed and see a clean spot. Thankfully, neither of them seemed too bothered by the mess. They had both vaguely talked about cleaning the apartment, since it desperately needed to be, but they both agreed to get to it after the semester ended in a few weeks.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Jughead tossed his legs over the side of the bed and snatched up a t-shirt, some socks, and a pair of jeans with his wallet chains still attached. Tiredly, he threw them on before grabbing his black denim sherpa off the floor and putting it on.</p><p>Stepping over the pile of discarded pajamas from earlier, Jughead walked out into the living room, hearing the water running from the bathroom. He sniffled, before going over to the couch and plopping down. Over fifteen cases of Criminal Minds were on the coffee table, tossed about and opened, discs everywhere. He and Betty were on possibly their fifth rewatch of the show.</p><p>Jughead glanced over to the window as thunder clapped from outside, and he opened the blinds to see a decent rain coming down, and he huffed.</p><p>He turned his head to see the door open and Betty amble out, and he smiled at her. “Ready?”</p><p>She nodded, walking over to him and leaning into his side, wrapping her hands around his arm as she stared out to see the dreary weather.</p><p>“Gotta love February,” Betty mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>•¥•</em>
</p><p>Jughead’s hand were always somehow warm, and Betty never quite understood it. Even on a damp, chilly, bitter day in early February, his hands were still warm.</p><p>They were calloused from years of riding and fighting, and it sometimes left Jughead overcautious, thinking he grabbed her too fast or hard sometimes, but Betty always assured him that she was fine. In fact, she quite liked the feeling of her small, smooth hand in his. She always felt safe.</p><p>Betty snuggled into Jughead’s side, their fingers intertwined as they watched an episode of Mindhunter on Netflix. A half eaten box of meat supreme pizza sat on the coffee table and a couple of empty coke bottles were on their sides. They were currently five episodes deep in their binge, and they had ordered pizza around the time they had finished the second episode.</p><p>“Ever wonder what life would be like if Riverdale had actually been normal?” Betty blurted out.</p><p>Jughead looked over and raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Betty gnawed on her cheek. “Like, if we had just been two normal high school students. If your dad wasn’t a gang leader and mine wasn’t, well, mine.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Jughead shrugged. “Maybe it’d be different. Maybe we’d be living in some dormitory only a couple doors down, not even knowing the other one was here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Betty spoke, an empty tone in her voice.</p><p>“If I had the choice,” Jughead said, rubbing Betty’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”</p><p>Betty smiled. “Me too.”</p><p>Betty leaned over, giving Jughead a quick peck on the cheek before burying herself into his side again.</p><p>“Serial killers and cult leaders to lazy Sundays with pizza and sex,” Betty joked. “Who’d have thought.”</p><p>Jughead chuckled. “As long as I have you, I could care less about what we’re doing.”</p><p>Betty nodded, sighing. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Betty let herself sink into Jughead. As long as she had him, she could do anything. Whether that meant for stopping murderers or finishing her essays. She had him. He had her.</p><p>And that was more than enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is not very long, but it was just begging for me to write it. it was more or less just some fluffy bughead without any plot. hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. peace out &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>